Broken Memories
by the-circle-of-stupidity
Summary: Sequel to Who am I. "Two small children appeared in the grass, sprawled out next to each other. A girl and boy, bruised and bloodied, laid hand in hand, the tall grass blowing like waves around them..."


**NYA!**

Broken Memories Part 1-

A storm raged through the town, going all the way to the middle of the countryside. Two small children appeared in the grass, sprawled out next to each other. A girl and boy, bruised and bloodied, laid hand in hand, the tall grass blowing like waves around them. The boy groaned; his small hand tightening around the girl's as his blue eyes slowly opened. He sat up, blinking and looking around the dark field. Questions ran through his head. Where was he? Who was he? How old was he? Who was the girl next to him? He tried to answer them. He didn't know. Grimmjow…something…he was seven. Yuki. She seemed to be the one thing he really remembered. He couldn't explain it, but he felt close to her. She was unconscious next to him, her all white shirt was dyed red with blood. She looked about six and had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her bangs covered one of her eyes. Grimmjow moved onto his knees to shake her shoulders.

"Yuki?"

She groaned and sort of curled up. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing the same thing she was. And, like her, the red stain of blood was spreading out across his front. He was starting to get dizzy. Yuki groaned again and he pulled her arm over his shoulders. He started to carry her towards an old building in the distance. Thunder boomed overhead, lightning flaring in the skies, lighting their path while rain plastered Grimmjow's short blue hair to his head.

The head of the orphanage heard frantic knocking on the large doors. She hurried toward them, jumping slightly at the lightning appearing in the window. She opened the doors to see a small boy with blue hair and eyes supporting a smaller girl who looked only a year younger than him. Both had large blood stains all across the front of their white clothes.

"Help…me…" the boy muttered before collapsing, the girl almost falling on top of him. The head looked down at the two children in shock before calling someone for help and bringing them out of the storm and into the building.

Nine years later…

The bell rang just as Ichigo slouched into the room. He sat at his desk and put his head on one hand, scowling at nothing in particular. The teacher stood at the front of the class.

"Welcome back, I hope you all had a good winter break! Now, before we get started, I'd like to introduce two new members to our class…"

Two people walked through the door and Orihime sat up a little straighter.

It _was_ them. Grimmjow and Yuki stood at the front of the class, almost shoulder to shoulder. Yuki looked over the class almost shyly while Grimmjow looked like he didn't care what they thought of him. Orihime noticed Yuki's eyes had changed color. Instead of bright yellow, they were now a dark brown color. Neither of them had bone parts on them (_Obviously,_ she thought) and apart from Grimmjow's blue hair and eyes, they looked like perfectly normal people.

"Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow muttered, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Yuki Toyamuri," Yuki said, a little kinder.

Orihime looked over at Ichigo who had sat up as soon as the two walked in and was now staring at them in disbelief. She couldn't help but feel like something was off. The two of them didn't acknowledge the fact that two people they spent a good part of their lives with were now on either sides of them as they took their seats next to each other. Orihime leaned over to Yuki.

"Hi Yuki," she whispered. The other girl looked at Orihime for a moment before answering.

"Oh, I remember you!"

Orihime perked up slightly.

"Grimmjow bumped into you earlier. Sorry about that, he doesn't like to watch where he's going."

"Oh, right. Yeah. It's okay."

Orihime sort of deflated as she sat back in her chair. _She doesn't remember me, _she thought. And looking over at Ichigo, it seemed he was getting the same result with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow leaned to whisper something to Yuki and Orihime noticed a scar through collar of his shirt.

_That must be from when he fought Nnoitra. Does he remember that?_

From what it looked like, they'd lost all their memories except those of each other. The class period went by uneventfully as did most of the day until they came to gym class. The girls were all getting changed and Orihime noticed a small scar on Yuki's back.

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Hmm?" Yuki turned around, showing the scar that ran around her side and another on her leg.

"What happened?" Orihime gestured vaguely at the scars. Yuki looked down at them and her expression darkened.

"I-I don't really remember…"

Yuki stumbled slightly, holding her head. "I…I get images, but…it's all kind of a blur…"

"Are you okay?" one of the other girls asked.

"I—yeah, I'm fine…I just—."

Yuki fell to her knees, holding her head in both hands. Orihime heard a small whine escape her friend.

"I can't—I don't want to—I…" Yuki let out a yell, falling over onto her side.

"Yuki!"

The rest of the locker room gathered around the girl. She curled up into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest and her hands gripping the sides of her head.

Orihime hesitantly set a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

"...I can't see it—I can't—ngh…"

Yuki shouted again, curling up even tighter. "NO! I-I don't—I can't see—what…wha…I…"

She started to settle down, her eyes closing and her breathing short and frantic. The girls in the locker room exchanged looks behind Orihime who turned.

"Why are you all just standing around? Go get help!"

**Heheh. Fade to Black reference…So, let's just go with the idea that something went wrong with the turning human thing and it sent them back in time about 9-10 years. **


End file.
